Torturing the Warriors
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Torture the warriors. Simple as that, Ocs are allowed and all of you who are seeing this has to submit a torture request. Gender changing, age changing, gore, new pairing and deaths with revivals are allowed. No flames. Really random
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Shadowfrost: Hello, welcome to my new show in exchange for the boring Dare Show I made.

Sandpelt: That show was horribly put out and was considered one of the failed dare shows.

Shadowfrost: STOP TALKING ABOUT IT LIKE THAT!

Sandpelt: Here's the job list

Shadowfrost – Host/manager

Sandpelt and Redstripe – Co-hosts

Iron weasel band (Tripp, Derek, Burger, Ash) – Entertainment purpose

None yet – Security

Sandpelt: By the way, where's Redstripe.

Redstripe: *Crashes in on a motorcycle* I. Got. THE POWAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shadowfrost and Sandpelt: Okay. Wait, (talks to each other) stop saying what I'm saying. You're saying? I'm saying that. No, stop it. STOP THAT NOW! I SWEAR YOU'RE THE ONE SAYING IT!

Tripp: Cats.

Shadowfrost and Sandpelt: What?

Tripp: Focus.

Shadowfrost and Sandpelt: Okay.

Shadowfrost: Since this is a new show, we have to come up with our own torture ways. And our idea box is already full. The rules are – DARE ANYONE BUT THE STAFF! GENDER CHANGING, AGE REGRESSING, TIME TRAVELLING, GORE AND DEATHS WITH REVIVALS ARE ALLOWED!

Sandpelt: *Takes one torture paper* it says Tigerstar must be hit by a bat for exactly two hundred times.

Tigerstar suddenly teleports in front of them.

Tigerstar: Where am I? The last time I know was me trying to figure out what is a twoleg food and how is it different from nofur food.

Shadowfrost: Don't say it to him. You have to be tortured by being hit two hundred times by a bat. (Ten bats appears around Tigerstar and starts whacking him) Of course you have to receive two hundred blows from each of these bats.

By the end of the torture.

Tigerstar: Am boo ca si lo be tar a no pa ik lo pe.

Sandpelt: We didn't know you speak Plutonian. By the way, I like that poem.

Shadowfrost: We have no use for you now but we won't be teleporting you out of here. We're launching you off of here. (Teleports Tigerstar into a cannon) FIRE!

Tigerstar: Pi la ba non se bat re cam be! (Disappears into the sun)

Shadofrost: THOSE ARE THE LAST WORDS OF RAMBO BOLSKINI!

Sandpelt: Who's that?

Shadowfrost: I don't know but were done with one of the minor tortures. Please submit a torture in your reviews and please no flames. Please review. By the way, we are going for extreme dares and we will use more jokes on the next chapter. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Randomness

**Shdwfrsttln meister: UPDATE! Disclaimer – I do not own Warriors I only own Shadowfrost-**

**Shadowfrost: Hello gentle cats and she-cats.**

**Sdwfrsttlnmeister: Sandpelt and Redstripe.**

**Redstripe: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sandpelt: Idiot.**

**Sdwfrsttlnmeister: And the warning. Warning this torture show contains warriors being tortured, genders swapped, sent back to time or the future, age regressed, gore, revivals, the undead attacking, random games/books/movies characters and things appearing, and the horror of tomcats being turned into she-cats and mating with their worst rivals and best friends.**

**Redstripe: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me.**

**Shdwfrsttln meister: Hopefully you enjoy this show and on with it.**

Shadowfrost: Hello, welcome back to the Warriors Torture show.

Sandpelt: Which had a bad start due to lack of jokes and rushed publishment.

Shadowfrost: STOP MOCKING THE SHOW! You are sadistic.

Sandpelt: Not. Torture 1 by MyMusesSpeakToMe. Crowfeather is too emo.

Crowfeather: I AM NOT EMO!

Sandpelt: What the- how did you get here?

Shadowfrost: We forgot some things. All warrior cats are here in this facility voluntarily and you can't dare the hosts. But you can dare the band Iron Weasel.

Cat jumps to the camera.

Cat: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Several minutes later.

Sandpelt: That was just an act, on with reading the torture. Crowfeather must be turned to a cute little kit.

Crowfeather: Repeating my life? That seems easy and good news to my ears.

Sandpelt: So he can't be emo anymore.

Crowfeather: I REPEAT YOU FUC* * * * RETARDS! I AM NOT EMO!

Shadowfrost: Press the button!

Redstripe: On it. (Presses it)

*Nuclear explosion sound*

Crowfeather: I'm not a kit yet. I want a new mate already.

Windclan camp...

Nightcloud glares at him.

Studio...

Sandpelt: SHUT UP!

Redstripe: Sorry, wrong button. (Presses a button)

Crowfeather turns into a kit.

Crowkit: Meow?

Sandpelt: How cute.

Shadowfrost: Yeah, how cute. Go join the others.

Crowkit glares and attacks me. OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S TEARING ME APART!

Sandpelt: Bad Crowkit. Bad. Don't attack the narrator.

Crowkit: *Lunges at Sandpelt*

Shadowfrost: I am taking the narrator's script. Sandpelt's eyes widened and start running and screaming around at the same time like an idiot as she is chased by Crowkit who stumbled on Radioactive goo and mines on his head.

Sandpelt: That didn't happen. What happens is this. *Drags narrator's body and used him as human shield against a shredding Crowkit*

Crowkit: MEOW! MEW! MEW! MEW! *Keeps attacking the narrator*

Several minutes later.

Everyone is scratched and Crowkit is now sleeping with a teddy bear.

Shadowfrost: We have *twitch* now solved *twitch* the problem and contained *twitch* Crowkit.

Sandpelt: Stop using the *twitch* maker. (Sandpelt steals the *twitch* maker)

You can now use the *twitch* maker! Press the a or b button to make *twitch*. Use it to deflect projectiles and stun enemies.

Shadowfrost: What the fu_ _

Redstripe: TORTURE 2! Stuff Ashfur in the Iron maiden! Requested by T. J. Nightshade

Ashfur: What?

Shadowfrost: Shut up, no one likes you. Home run (Grabs a bat and hits Ashfur) HOMERUN!

Ashfur bouncing everywhere: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I THOUGHT MY TORTURE WAS TO BE INSIDE AN IRON MAIDEN!

Sandpelt: Yes that is the torture. HOMERUN! Points for everyone except Ashfur.

Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Lands inside the Iron Maiden)

Shadowfrost: The spikes are sharper and there are more of them. Though, one thing bothers me. Do you want Ashfur to DIE? ARE YOU PEOPLE MAD!

Ashfur: Someone cares about me? *coughs*

Shadowfrost: DO YOU WANT TO END HIS SUFFERING! DO YOU WANT HIM TO REST IN PEACE AND NEVER BE TORTURED AGAIN!

Ashfur: Wow.

Everyone else: NO!

Shadowfrost: That's why were gonna let him die and then revive him again. And he won't be a starclan cat.

Ashfur: Why does everyone hate me?

Sandpelt: Beats me, we're just following along.

Shadowfrost: *slams the Iron maiden shut with Ashfur inside*

Ashfur: !... Why am I a female twoleg?

Redstripe: Excuse me. (Drags the Iron Maiden to the hallway)

Several sounds of metal hitting flesh can be heard.

Redstripe coming back with the Iron Maiden: It's all good now. (Blood drips from inside)

Shadowfrost: O-kay... Onwards to the next-

Sandpelt: Dare 3 and 4 which are kinda the same. Dare 3 Firestar replay his life as a she-cat by Sky Fireheart and Dare 4 is to turn Firestar into the opposite gender by I don't know.

Shadowfrost: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

Firestar: WHAT!

Redstripe: Let's do Dare 4 first.

Firestar: *Turns to a she-cat* not a kind of torture I expected.

Redstripe: And on with Dare 3.

Shadowfrost: Reality Changer Force GO! (Presses a button and nothing happens) I said REALITY CHANGER FORCE GO! (Nothing happens) grr. *Walks to the hallway and a vault fell on top of Firestar*

Firestar: This is uncomfortable.

Shadowfrost: It works. Heard Firestar's new voice? Now let's send her to the alternate universe where she's supposed to be without her knowing anything that happened at all on the present.

Firestar: This is bad. (Disappears)

Sandpelt: Dare 5 lock Crookedstar in a safe with Berrynose and Darkstripe on sugar highs for a week by Loststream.

Redstripe: I think part of that dare is already done.

Shadowfrost: Good, we don't have to waste chocolate expo 4339.

Berrynose and Darkstripe: Chocolate? Did you just say chocolate?

Shadowfrost: Yeah, I said chocolate.

Berrynose: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

Darkstripe: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

Sandpelt: The chocolate is in the safe.

Both cats ran to the safe while screaming chocolate.

Crookedstar: I have to stay in that thing with those two psycho cats?

Shadowfrost: Yeah, pretty much.

Crookedstar: What if I don't do it.

Sandpelt: Easy. We FORCE you to do it.

Crookedstar: I'm pretty sure nothing will force me to go in that thing.

Redstripe: BUTTERFLIES ATE MY COOKIES!

Shadowfrost: We can send you to an all out war with twolegs or just dip you in a pool of acid.

Crookedstar: How bad could staying with those two cats be? (Goes inside the safe)

Redstripe: All set *closes the safe door*

Shadowfrost: Why do you keep changing from random and sane?

Redstripe: Blame the author.

Sandpelt: *Smacks Redstripe* stop breaking the fourth wall.

Shadowfrost: You do know the code so we can release them next week.

Redstripe: I honestly don't have it. BRAINFREEZE! LOLOLOLOLOLO! *Accidentally/Purposely hits the safe* YTAAAAAaaaFJSVHDSVT!

Shadowfrost: draobyek s'rohtua eht no eulg tup enoemoS!

Sandpelt: No he's doing it on purpose and STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *Smacks Shadowfrost*

Shadowfrost: wO! efas siht no sleehw llatsni uoy did ,epirtsdeR ,yawynA?

Redstripe: MONKEYMONKEYMONKEY! Yup.

Shadowfrost: Well they are heading for the hallway now.

Camera shows safe rolling towards a door with a sign that says "Warning. Do not enter unless you want to explode or die due to active landmines, tesla coils, burning napalm bombs, Barney, Justin Bieber music speakers, tanks set to destroy anything that moves, gender swapper bombs, nuclear bombs, ah forget it. Just don't enter this room. Everything that is dangerous is in here and they are set to kill you so STAY OUT!"

Sandpelt: What kind if sign is that?

Shadowfrost: A sign that is too long to read and will bore the crap out of others before they finish reading it. It is also a sign that Crookedstar, Berrynose, and Darkstripe can't read.

High pitched screams can be heard. From the hallway.

Shadowfrost: People-

Cats: *cough*

Shadowfrost: and cats, do not panic. There is no way that those trio of dumb cats accidentally set off this place's self destruct bomb or nukes OR woke up Godzilla sleeping.

Cats: o_o

Sandpelt: Idiot.

Redstripe: Msiacmagmbscrk! dcslsmrkuachslgmack! hcflsxfm\ekahn!

Sandpelt: Next 2 tortures are by Hawkfire. Redtail must face off with the shark from the movie Jaws.

Shadowfrost: That's the only movie that is actually full of lies. Who believes in sharks?

Random cat: I do.

Sandpelt: And the other torture is for Tigerstar to face off with the killer mouse.

Crowkit wakes up.

Shadowfrost: We also forgot to send Crowkit to Nightcloud.

Breezepelt: Nightcloud isn't here. (A spotlight hanging above Breezepelt sways)

Sandpelt: DON'T LET BREEZEPELT GET HARMED AT ALL! OR ELSE WE'LL ALL BE ON TV! In a bad way of course.

Redstripe: Aren't we already on TV?

Ash: I don't want to be in TV. If I am, I want to be on a cartoon.*thinking*

Camera changes to show a cartoon version of a living room.

Ash: Cool, I'm on a cartoon. *sits on the couch* niice. *A piano falls on him*

Camera changes back to show the studio.

Ash: Things only fall on top of you when you're in a cartoon and never in real life.

Breezepelt switch places with Ash and the spotlight falls on Ash.

Ash: I stand corrected. *Falls down unconscious on Breezepelt whom fell unconscious*

Shadowfrost: Note to self, attach spotlight with two pieces of gum instead of one.

Sandpelt muttering: Idiotic idea.

Derek: Medic! I need some help here! MEDIC!

Medic that just entered: What seems to be the problem?

Derek: Ah good the medic is here.

Sandpelt: Surprising as it is, Derek, a self caring cocky twoleg, called a medic for Breezepelt.

Derek: I need you to hold this red ball.

Medic: Huh? *Holds the red ball*

Derek: DO IT BURGER!

Burger: Hehehe. (Releases a bull that started charging for the Medic)

Medic: O_O

Bull hits flesh.

Medic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Flies to the sky)

Soldier: That's higher than my rocket jump.

Tripp: Does anyone know how to perform a CPR?

Heathertail: Nightcloud does.

Tripp: Where is she?

Heathertail: At Windclan camp nursing the kits.

Windclan camp...

Nightcloud: And another beautiful day and nothing could make this day gloomy. ( A basket falls on top of her) Ouch. Huh. *Looks at the basket, gapes, her face turned horrific, and the weather changed to gloomy*

Studio...

Tripp: Anyone else knows CPR?

Heathertail: I know but I'll never do it to him.

Tripp: I'll wait.

Shadowfrost: Let's ignore them. On with Redtail's torture.

Redstripe: He's trying to escape!

Sandpelt: Don't let him escape! (No one moves) Anyone who catches Redtail gets chocolate pudding. (All cats except Breezepelt and Heathertail chases Redtail)

Shadowfrost: Tigerstar? He's also missing.

Sandpelt: DO THE SAME FOR TIGERSTAR AND YOU CAN GET MORE CHOCOLATE BARS!

Tigerstar: ! THEY'RE RIPPING ME APART!

Leopardstar Mistystar, Mothwing and Hawkfrost appeared dragging Tigerstar behind with a mob further behind them.

Redstripe: Throw him to the pit!

Tigerstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!*Falls down the pit* Ouch. Huh, *Sees killer rat* OH MY FUC* * * * STARCLAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sandpelt: I thought were supposed to block swears?

Shadowfrost: That is good enough to block swears.

Heathertail: Fine I'll do it. (Prepares to do a CPR when Frostfang and Shadowstrike break in)

Shadowstrike: Take her down.

Heathertail: What the- (Gets hit unconscious)

Shadowstrike: Get the target!

Frostfang takes Breezepelt and both cats ran to the window they broke.

Shadowstrike stops and: IT'S THE PINK BUTTERFLY! (Pulls out gun and stars shooting at the pink butterfly) GO ON WITHOUT ME!

Tripp: o_o

Leopardstar: Where are our chocolate bars?

Sandpelt: There's none. (Leopardstar, Mistystar, Hawkfrost and Mothwing surrounds her)

Mothwing: Hey I'm supposed to be third not fourth.

Shadowfrost: Stop messing with the narrator's words.

Sandpelt: It's inside Hawkfrost, he's the piñata, keep hitting him and you'll get the chocolate bars.

Hawkfrost: WHAT!

Other cats: *Grabs bats and kept hitting Hawkfrost* CANDY!

A corpse landed beside him.

Sandpelt: That is one tough mouse. REvival time.

Redstripe: Do you mean Resident Evil vival time?

Sandpelt: No. Revival time, not Revival time.

The corpse came back to life.

Zombie Tigerstar: *moans and groans*

Redstripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (Throws him to Shadowstrike and starts shooting the corpse)

Shadowstrike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (Stood beside Redstripe and both cats starts shooting at the corpse and Pink butterfly)

Female Firestar comes in the room with Redtail behind following her with hearts as eyes.

F Firestar: I got him.

Redtail: Will you marry me Firestar?

Shadowfrost: Hmmm...

Sandpelt: Throw him at the pool!

F Firestar: Redtail, could you fight that shark for me.

Redtail: Anything for you. (Jumps to the pool and blood filled the water)

Shadowfrost: Darn it, he killed Redtail underwater.

Sandpelt: Where's the real Firestar? You're a clone.

Redstripe: No I did not clone Firestar and changed his genes. (Continues shooting)

Sandpelt: Revival.

A Redtail corpse walks to the studio.

Zombie Redtail: *groans and moans*

Sandpelt: This is bad.

Shadowfrost: No, THIS IS SPARTANS!

Godzilla: *roars*

Warning: The government launched a nuclear warhead to the studio. All personnel and living beings evacuate immediately in a line.

A nuclear missile can be seen from the distance headed for this studio. I'm outta here

Every living being: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *run around in circles screaming like idiots, which they are*

Redstripe: Stop mocking US! (Continues shooting)

Speaker: Self Destruct Mode Activated in 5

Sandpelt: How could this day get any worse

Shadowstrike pointing at a shiny thing headed here: It's a bird!

Speaker: 4

Tripp: We're doomed.

Speaker: 3

Shadowfrost: It's a plane!

Speaker: 2

Sandpelt: True, true.

Justin Bieber teleported in this place.

Justin Bieber: Baby, baby, baby oh.

Speaker: 1

Redstripe: IT'S A METEOR!

Speaker: Zero(Camera lost connection)

**Shdwfrsttln meister: I excuse the explosive ending and random cameos. Thank you for all my reviewers. Please review and good bye. No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3 Titanic facility

**Shadus F. Talon: Hello. Not much to say expect for I might leave fanfiction, Disclaimer, I do not own warriors, Goldpelt, Loststream, Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana or Fred Figglehorn...**

Redstripe: We accept any torture. ANY!

Sandpelt: The *twitch* maker is useful. *uses *twitch* maker on Redstripe*

Redstripe: Ow *twitch* Sorry for random start. At least I think it was random. OW *twitch* stop that. Ow *twitch*

Sandpelt: No it's not random. *peanut butter jelly time banana appears out of nowhere*

Peanut Better Jelly Time Banana: It's peanut butter jelly time. It's peanut butter jelly time. It's peanut butter jelly time.

Sandpelt: Ok, maybe it is.

Redstripe: Yes it is.

Sandpelt: Shadowfrost is missing so I'm host. We are here at the Titanic because of the thing that happened at the facility.

Redstripe: I blame you for it.

Sandpelt: And Redstripe wants to board the Titanic.

Redstripe: Hey, the Titanic is the largest ship ever created.

Fred: Or is it... *dramatic music plays*

Redstripe: And many great movies were created because of its sinking. But now, the Titanic is real and not sinking. All because of Shadowclaw, I give my thanks to him. He finally did something good.

Sandpelt: I'm still the current host for now.

Redstripe: For now. As long as Tigerstar isn't going to be tortured, he'll torture Ashfur if he misses a torture of Tigerstar.

Hollyleaf: Here's a torture. Strap Tigerstar to the chainsaw massacre guy.

Squirrelflight: HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!

Every other cat: *suggests tortures on Tigerstar.

Crookedstar: HELP! I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR A YEAR!

Berrynose: ME WANTS PIE! ME WANTS PIE!

Darkstripe: I EAT CROOKEDCAT! NOM NOM NOM NOM. :3

Sandpelt: We kinda made time for them longer, so every second is an hour for them.

Redstripe: How is he speaking correctly right now then?

Sandpelt: HA *uses*twitch* maker* they can speak normally and hear normally.

Redstripe: Not this time *grabs Hollyleaf as a cat shield*

Hollyleaf: OW *twitch* wait, how does this actually hurt someone?

Sandpelt: You whack them with it.

Redstripe: I don't get what this has to do with our show.

Sandpelt: Agreed. Therefore, we should focus on tortures.

Redstripe: Okay, torture 1... What's torture 1?

Sandpelt: Torture 1 is... SOMEONE FORGOT TO BRING THE TORTURE REQUESTS!

Fred: I SAID I QUIT MY JOB AS A SLAVE AND I JUST WANT TO BE SOMEONE THAT APPEARS TIME TO TIME!

Sandpelt: I'll get them. Redstripe, keep the audience entertained.

Redstripe: Okay. Here's a random video of Lionblaze, Brambleclaw and Thornclaw

**Camera changes to a room...**

Esteban: It's nice to just sit back and relax at this ship.

Sick Jayfeather: Yeah, especially when you enjoy someone you hate is being miserable.

Breezepelt: *runs by* PYSCHO CAT!

Loststream chasing Breezepelt: *runs by* COME BACK BREEZEY!

Esteban: Yeah... Too bad you caught cold.

Jayfeather: Yeah... Being turned into a twoleg certainly makes life a lot more different.

Esteban: How did you get cold again?

Jayfeather: Well, I was walking past Hollyleaf's room where she is fighting with Ashfur that resulted in Blackstar losing one of his lives in the next room. I was eating a really delicious twoleg food called do-nut? I accidentally dropped it when I was walking by Sandstorm's room where she is trying to umm... invent her new self with the occasional chemicals flowing outside her door. Her roommate Spottedleaf is right now a frog...

Esteban: Poor Spottedleaf.

Jayfeather: Or a mutant... Anyway, I accidentally dropped it on the chemicals.

Esteban: Spottedleaf?

Jayfeather: Huh? No, the donut.

Esteban: Ohh, continue.

Jayfeather: So yeah, I accidentally dropped it because Icecloud wants to chat with me for awhile.

**Camera changes to a room...**

Lionblaze sitting on a chair: We've been in this place for weeks. How long till we get back to Thunderclan camp.

Brambleclaw stands up from a chair: About a week or month or so.

Thornclaw sitting: The only thing good here is video games and the food service. But that does not change the fact that-

A javelin pierces through the room.

Hawkfrost on another room: OWW!

Thornclaw: - other twolegs are launching twoleg things to this ship.

Brambleclaw beside open fridge: Hey Thornclaw, got anything to drink?

Thornclaw: Yeah, in the fridge.

Lionblaze: Hey uncle, can you grab me a glass of malk?

Brambleclaw: We don't have any malk, but I can give you some milk.

Thornclaw: That's what he just said.

Lionblaze: Yeah, It's just malk.

Brambleclaw: No, you're saying it wrong. You're saying it like it's a disease or something.

Thornclaw: *chuckles* how do you say it?

Brambleclaw: I'm saying it the way everyone ought to say it. Milk, M-I-L-K.

Thornclaw: Right, like 2%.

Lionblaze: Right, malk from queens.

Brambleclaw: No, no, no, no. Say milkshake.

Lionblaze: Milkshake.

Brambleclaw: Good, now say Milk.

Lionblaze: Malk.

Silence...

Brambleclaw: *faces Thornclaw* are you hearing this?

Thornclaw: Yeah... Your clanmate wants a glass of Molk.

Brambleclaw: Molk?

Thornclaw: GIVE HIM THE MOLK BRAMBLECLAW!

Sandpelt at the entrance: Thornclaw, inside voices please.

Thornclaw: Sorry... My clanmates.

Sandpelt: *leaves*

Brambleclaw: That was random...

Lionblaze: BRAMBLECLAW! POUR ME, A GLASS OF MALK!

Brambleclaw: Why are you yelling at me?

Thornclaw: JUST GIVE HIM THE FREAKIN MOLK!

Brambleclaw: YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN SAYING THE SAME THING!

Lionblaze: WERE ALL SAYING MALK, BRAMBLECLAW!

Brambleclaw: NO, YOURE SAYING MALK. *points at Thornclaw* YOU'RE SAYING-

Thornclaw: MOOOOLK!

Lionblaze: MAAAALK!

After some of the most annoying moments of Brambleclaw's life...

Brambleclaw: *pulls out gun* SHUT UUUPP! ... SHUT, UP!*points his gun at his head*

Lionblaze and Thornclaw: *pulls out guns and points it at Brambleclaw*

Lionblaze: YOU BETTER PUT THE GUN DOWN!

Thornclaw: DON'T DO IT BRAMBLECLAW!

Brambleclaw: YOU'RE GOING TO SHOOT ME IF I SHOOT MYSELF? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!

Lionblaze and Thornclaw: *looks at each other*

Lionblaze: *points his gun to his face* BRAMBLECLAW PUT IT DOWN!

Thornclaw: *points his gun to his head*PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!

Brambleclaw: PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!

Thornclaw: JUST PUT IT DOWN MAN!

Brambleclaw: I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF OVER THIS!

Lionblaze: YOU'R LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! YOU'R AUNT IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!

Thornclaw: PUT THE GUN DOWN!

All three cats: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Back to the deck...**

SFX: Gun shot.

Sandpelt comes in with a small box.

Sandpelt: I helped you to do Torture 1.

Redstripe: Yeah, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and Lionblaze right now are currently... Immobilized.

Crookedstar: PLEASE HELP ME!

Tigerstar: SHUT UP! *kicks safe* OW! OW! OW!

The safe is open.

Crookedstar: *runs out* FREEDOM!

Cat: Not on my watch *hits Crookedstar with a bat*

Crookedstar: OW! *gets flung back to the safe* NOOOO!

Safe closes trapping Crookedstar, Berrynose, Darkstripe and Tigerstar.

Sandpelt: Nicely done Goldpelt. By the way, Goldpelt is your new security cat.

Goldpelt: Yay, I would like Firestar genderbended too.

Redstripe: He, I mean she, is already doing the torture.

Hollyleaf: I cannot see any land from here.

Sandpelt: Better get used to it. We'll be stuck here till the end of this season.

Hollyleaf: I calculated that that will happen when I ask you that question.

Redstripe: The only way to answer that question is-

Sandpelt: ME interrupting right now. The next torture is for Mothwing to poke Hawkfrost eyes 100 times saying OMSC it's squishy by Agent Time Stream.

Redstripe: You mean Loststream?

Sandpelt: Shut up. Authors change their names sometimes.

Mothwing: I can't poke Hawkfrost, he's dead.

Hawkfrost: Hey.

Mothwing: Hi, and as I continue... Did Hawkfrost just speak to me?

Redstripe, Sandpelt and Goldpelt: Yup.

Mothwing: Excuse me. *leans on railing* !

Goldpelt: OW, my ears.

Hawkfrost: You'll get used to it.

Redstripe: SCREAMING BI***! *pushes off Mothwing*

Mothwing: !

SFX: Splash.

Redstripe: Should we rescue her?

Sandpelt: Yup. *pushes Redstripe off*

Redstripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SFX – Splash.

Mothwing: A rescuer!

Redstripe: I can't swim! *tries to drown Mothwing*

Scourge: It is I, Scourge, whom was heavily humiliated in the past.

Sandpelt: Okay, and I should be expecting Hollyleaf behind me going to try to injure me but was distracted by the cookies on the table beside the tortures.

Hollyleaf munching cookies: These cookies are really delicious.

Scourge: Maybe yes, and- WAIT... There's cookies? Ha, that won't distract me from taking over this show and humiliating all of you.

Sandpelt: Help yourself with the cookies that are filled with chocolate chip.

Scourge: AWESOME!

Sandpelt: Goldpelt, if you please.

Goldpelt: Sure thing. *clicks button*

Scourge and Hollyleaf floats and falls on the sea.

Scourge: I'll have my revenge on you!

Hollyleaf: Honey, shut your mouth and eat your cookies.

Scourge: Yay!

SFX – Splash.

Hollyleaf: My cookies!

Fred: Good thing I'm always prepared for a swim. *rips out clothes revealing swimming trunks* CANNONBALL! *jumps off*

SFX – splash.

Goldpelt: We should do the dare already.

Sandpelt: Agreed, I've already finished a 325 page novel. *puts it down*

Mothwing: Could you at least lend me a paw*climbs on board and touches the novel*

Sandpelt: MY NOVEL!

Nothing happens.

Sandpelt: Hmm, I guess I was wrong. I expect something like you'll fall off the board and drag my novel to the water. Good thing it didn't happen.

Redstripe: *clings on Mothwing* a little help here? *slips* AAAAAAAAAH! *drags Mothwing and Sandpelt's novel to the ocean*

SFX – splash.

Sandpelt: Meh. The novel wasn't worth it. Mothwing teleport.

Mothwing materializes in front of her.

Mothwing: I felt my mind change places.

Hawkfrost: I guess I'll be poked now.

Sandpelt: Yup you will. Here's the stick *hands stick*

Mothwing: OMSC, it's squishy.

Hawkfrost: You didn't even poke me yet. *gets poked by Mothwing* OW! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH*

Mothwing: OMSC, it's squishy.

Sandpelt: That worked out pretty well. Right, Goldpelt?

Goldpelt: Umm, the author is listening to Touhou music.

Sandpelt: That game is the only one with female characters as the main character. That game is awesome.

Goldpelt: And I think he might get random because of it.

Sandpelt: Not good news.

Redstripe: *climbs on board* gee, thanks a lot for not helping me get onboard.

Goldpelt and Sandpelt: You're welcome and no problem.

Redstripe: Do you guys know what sarcasm means?

Sandpelt and Goldpelt: No, no I don't.

Redstripe: Do you guys practice that?

Sandpelt and Goldpelt: No, no we don't.

Redstripe: O, kay.

Sandpelt: Next torture is for AS*fur to be with Walkers, a type of walking zombies.

Redstripe: Zombies = awesome.

Ashfur: Don't call me names.

Sandpelt: Shut up AS*fur.

AS*fur: Yes mam.

Walkers: *moans*

Redstripe: Oh no.

Goldpelt: Everyone to higher decks!

Walkers: *tears apart AS*fur*

Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hey my name's okay again. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sandpelt: Next up is for Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Nightcloud and Darkstripe will be having an unexpected visit from everything that is deadly enough to kill them suggested by Hawkfire111.

Darkstripe: Not here, I've been warned about this. Oh wait, we were living here.

Ashfur: Look at the coward who tried to kill others.

Darkstripe: Well look who's dropping in. *Hollyleaf falls on top of him*

Ashfur: Apparently her.

Hollyleaf: DAMMIT SCOURGE DON'T EAT MY COOKIES!

Nightcloud: Oh boy.

Shark: Grr.

Bear: RRR.

Lion: Grr.

Stick: Grrr.

Darkstripe: A stick can kill us?

Stick: YOU! * chokes Darkstripe*

Darkstripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

After several moments of chaos.

Sandpelt: Everything's okay now.

Goldpelt: It's clear over here.

Redstripe: Everything is safe for our next torture. Next dare is from Hawkfire111.

Scourge and Bone appears.

Bone: Hey boss, glad you're normal again.

Scourge munching cookies: Love teh cookies.

Bone: Okay?

Chronomon and Arceus appears.

Bone and Scourge: Oh crap.

**Few second later...**

Redstripe: YOU FOOL! YOU ALMOST MADE A HOLE ON THE BOTTOM OF TITANIC!

Sandpelt: Relax, I fixed it.

Redstripe: Please tell me it's not glue.

Sandpelt: *chuckles nervously* of course not... Wait a second *leaves*

Goldpelt: The next tortures are from Fatima Kenobi Skywalker.

Redstripe: Next up is for us to blow up Hollyleaf 20 times.

Hollyleaf materializes.

Hollyleaf: I'm alive? I'm alive! I'm-*explodes*

Redstripe: Bring in the nukes!

Hollyleaf: *materializes* I'm alive again? *blows up*

Goldpelt: And the next one is for Leafpool to hang Nightcloud.

Nightcloud on wheelchair: I just heard that torture. Are you sure it's not hang out? Or maybe hang around.

Redstripe: Were pretty sure it's only hang.

Hollyleaf: *explodes*

Leafpool: Gladly. *hangs Nightcloud* HOORAY!

Crowfeather: Freedom! Now I can finally do whatever I wanted without shame!

Dustpelt: You mean like fart the alphabet?

Crowfeather: Umm... No. *jumps off railing* BUNGEE JUMPINF WITHOUT A ROPE!

SFX – Splash.

Sandpelt: *comes out of room* now it's fixed.

Redstripe: Next one is for Heathertail to be stuck in an island with Lionblaze.

Heathertail: Finally, something I so deeply deserved.

Lionblaze: *materializes* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goldpelt: Tortures are tortures *pushes off Heathertail and Lionblaze*

Heathertail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *pulls out lifejacket* much better *lifejacket disappears* OH DAMMIT!

Lionblaze: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh I'm falling towards water! CANNONBALL! *Lands his crotch on a granite boulder* ... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!

Heathertail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *lands on Lionblaze*

Lionblaze: MY TENDERS! *whimper*

Redstripe: Were running out of time. Goodbye folks.

Sandpelt: I was supposed to say that. Darn you.

Goldpelt with journal: Day one was random. It was quite awesome with the pain of others.

Sandpelt and Redstripe: Bye.

**Edit 1 - Sorry If I didn't use other dares. I have plans for them. *Evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4 Shadefrost and Fallenshadow

**Shadus Krifetalon: Hello again. My new name is Shadus Krifetalon, a scrambled version of the words Shade, Dusk, Fire and talon!**

**Ashfur: No one cares.**

**Shadus Krifetalon: Neither do they care about you. Please me by saying the disclaimer and I might not embarrass you.**

**Ashfur: I hate my life and this episode. Shadus Krifetalon does not own Warriors, Titanic, Suite Life on Deck, Loststream, Goldpelt, Kyle, Will, nor Fallenshadow.**

**Shadus Krifetalon: Characters!**

**Shadefrost: Blue furred tomcat with darks stripes and blue piercing eyes. His power teleportation is considered first class. Sanity 9/10**

**Redstripe: Brown tomcat with brown stripes. Power is intelligence but he becomes insane by it. His power is considered third class. Amber eyes. Insane and sane time to time. Sanity 5/10**

**Sandpelt: Brown furred she-cat with green eyes. Suspects others easily and is quite sadistic. Her Second class power is revival. Sanity: 8/10**

**Goldpelt: Gold fur. Sanity: ?**

**Fallenshadow: A black she-cat with red tabby stripes and crimson eyes. ****She is evil and a little cruel and twisted, but crazy and humorous. Good at getting others to do stuff for her, but when she hates someone she is likely to kill them. Loves Tigerstar but hates Breezepelt and Crowfeather.**

* * *

Sandpelt: Welcome back to the Random Senders Show. We are here at the Titanic where the facility is moved.

Redstripe: Due to Titanic's awesomeness.

Sandpelt: *coughs* idiot *coughs* we are here to show you-

Goldpelt: How the warriors cast gets tortured.

Fallenshadow: And ruthlessly murdered and then revived to be tortured again.

Redstripe: And this time were not forgetting to introduce our new addition to the cast!

Sandpelt: It's Fallenshadow!

Fallenshadow: I can't wait to torture Crowfeather and Breezepelt.

Loststream: BREEZEY HATER!

**We are currently having technical difficulties...**

Sandpelt: And we are back without injuries at all.

Foxleap: MY LEG! MY LEG IS SEVERED!

Redstripe: SHUTUP YOU STUPID ACTOR!

Foxleap: Give me a cookie then.

Redstripe: Get one from the cookie buffet.

Foxleap: I admit that I was acting *munches on cookie* and this cookie is delicious.

Goldpelt: I have a sensible question to ask.

Shadefrost: *comes out of a laptop* such beautiful game.

Sandpelt: Seriously? You spent an entire episode in a game?

Redstripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Goldpelt: Why did you allow Loststream to be here on the first place?

**Silence...**

Loststream: That would be-

Shadefrost: Isn't it obvious?

Sandpelt, Redstripe, Fallenshadow and Goldpelt: No.

Shadefrost: It's because awesome authors are advertised by me, FOR FREE!

**Silence...**

Redstripe: Well duh, I know that.

Fallenshadow: Let's hurry up and torture some warriors already. I'm in the mood to be evil!

Shadefrost: Goldpelt and Fallenshadow, hunt down Ashfur and invite all the other warriors here.

Fallenshadow: Got it.

Goldpelt: Here we go.

**Half an hour later...**

Shadefrost in front of all cats: Twolegs and cats of all kind. We are here to witness the death of Ashfur.

Ashfur on wheelchair: Oh come on. I hate you all.

Hollyleaf: I hate you too! *kicks Ashfur*

Ashfur: OW! *his wheelchair slowly heads to the railings* uh-oh. Anyone? Can help me now? *falls down the ocean* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX- Splash.**

Shadefrost: ...

Sandpelt: ...

Redstripe: ...

Fallenshadow: *giggles*

Goldpelt: ...

Warriors: ...

Hollyleaf: Hehe. *giggles*

Loststream: I'll be going. I have a show to check up on. I do not know what may happen if I leave it unsupervised for five-

**SFX- Nuclear bomb exploding.**

Loststream: ... I'll be going. *jumps off railing*

Goldpelt: Who knows how to swim?

Shadefrost: I can do better than swim. *teleports Ashfur in front of him*

Ashfur: That was the biggest fish I've ever seen.

Fallenshadow: Can't we torture them already?

Shadefrost: Not yet. We'll be waiting for the suggestion box that Redstripe will be taking to us right now.

Redstripe: Wait? I was supposed to do that?

Sandpelt: I told you it was a dum idea to leave him in charge of it. I'll get it.

Goldpelt: I'll join you.

Fallenshadow: What now?

Shadefrost: I know some recent tortures. One is by _Hawkfire111_, it is to make Ashfur fight every digimon known.

Ashfur: You mean like the one last few weeks?

Shadefrost: Yup.

Fallenshadow: Popcorn anyone? It only cost one mouse tail. (A line of warriors form in front of her) I'm gonna be rich. *gives away popcorn*

Shadefrost: Cameras, cameras for sale. Buy them for 5 mouse tails and record other's suffering. Buy them!

Dark forest cats: *begins to surround the camera stand* we'll buy them!

Redstripe: 3-D glasses right here. It will protect you from bloodstains!

Kyle: SHUTUP STUPID CAT!

Redstripe: I got beer selling only for a dollar.

Kyle: HERE'S TEN DOLLARS!

**Few minutes later...**

Shadefrost: Now that everything is set. Let's torture Ashfur. Ashfur versus every digimon.

Every digimons: *appears falling down on Ashfur*

Ashfur: OH WAIT! NO!

**Few minutes later...**

Redstripe: Goldpelt and I will clean the bloodstains. Sandpelt, don't revive Ashfur.

Sandpelt: You know how hard it is to resist the urge to bring Ashfur back to life?

Shadefrost: Next tortures by _Fallenshadow962_.

Fallenshadow: That's my author.

Sandpelt: Obviously.

Shadefrost: The tortures are these. Spiderleg, Toadstep, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Foxleap must all dress up in tutus and sing the barbie girl song and for Breezepelt to announce to the clans that he has the awsomest half-brothers ever.

Mousewhisker: I'll regret this.

Spiderleg: ...

Foxleap: I can imagine the horrors were all going to face.

Sandpelt: Our host just said the torture, of course you all know.

Shadefrost: By the way, only cats that will be dared will hear their dares.

Thornclaw: This is a disaster.

Toadstep: I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THE TORTURE!

Everybody else: *stares at him*

Toadstep: So it could be done already... This is humiliating.

Breezepelt: It's easy to get this over with already. I think I should be glad I didn't dared by that Fallenshadow cat. ATTENTION EVERYONE! HOLLYLEAF, LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST HALF-BROTHERS I HAVE AND THEY ARE AWESOME! I ALSO SLEPT WITH HOLLYLEAF BEFORE SQUIRRELFLIGHT TOLD ASHFUR THAT HER KITS AREN'T REALLY HERS... I just said I mated with Hollyleaf on my whole clan and others didn't I?

Princess: Hey! Who do you classify as others?

Thornclaw, Foxleap, Mousewhisker and Spiderleg dressed up in tutus: *sings barbie song*

Tigerstar: I'm glad that wasn't me.

Hawkfrost: ... I have never been so relieved in my life that I didn't get tortured.

Shadefrost: Next one is by the author. Blast Hawkfrost to an iceberg from a cannon.

Hawkfrost: That I prefer than the other torture I have.

Fallenshadow: *grabs Hawkfrost and throws him inside the cannon* FIRE AT WILL!

Will: AAAH! *hides*

Everybody: ...

Sandpelt: FIRE! *presses a button*

Hawkfrost: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *hits an iceberg right beside the Titanic ship*

Redstripe: *comes out of a door* don't worry, I steered the Titanic to avoid that iceberg that sunk it. Now we could have something like the S. S. Tipton.

Goldpelt: *drags a sleeping bag* everyone take cover for the hail!

Sol: That won't happen. *gets hit by a large piece of ice* I stand corrected. *falls down unconscious*

**Few minutes later which are also the most chaotic time when hail falls from an iceberg on Titanic...**

Shadefrost: That's over. Here are some random scenes of Firestar replaying her life as a she-cat.

**Camera changes...**

Rusty: Ah, what a beautiful night. Smudge?

Smudge: Hi Rusty! I have flowers for you! I also dragged in a couple of food pellets-

Rusty: Calm down Smudge, I'm only heading to the forest. I want to explore.

Smudge: K, what a beautiful night isn't it? Just as beautiful as you! Want to make-

Rusty: I rather not.

Smudge: What's wrong with making pies?

Rusty: ... Never mind. I'm going.

Smudge: Bye, take care! Watch out for wild cat rapists! You do not want to get attacked by them, they'll force you to-

Rusty: 0_0... *leaves*

Smudge: ... DARN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SMUDGE! I HATE MYSELF! I Can't even befriend Rusty enough for her to have feelings for me. *sobs*

**Camera change.**

Rusty: Ooh a mouse.

Mouse: EEP! *hides*

Rusty: Note to self, be quiet.

A wild cat comes out of a bush.

Rusty: Note to self, RUN! *runs*

**Camera flash.**

Rusty: *gets pinned down by a kit the same age as her* oof. I give up.

Graypaw: You fought well for a kittypet. The name's Graypaw.

Rusty: You think just because I'm a she-cat I'm weak?

Graypaw: Umm. No. Anyway, it's still pretty obvious that I'm a lot stronger than you.

Rusty: Oof. *struggles and sighs* you're right. (In an innocent yet nervous voice) Now that you pinned me down, what are you going to do to me? I can't get away from you. Please don't hurt me.

Graypaw: ... *pads toward a corner* must banish the evil thoughts away. Must banish the evil thoughts away. Must banish the evil thoughts away. *says it repeatedly*

Rusty: Hehe! It works every time!

Lionheart: *comes out of a bush* I see you easily manipulated my apprentice. I'm his mentor and I'm much tougher than him. I'm Lionheart.

Rusty: What? Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me! *squeal*

Lionheart: ... *sits beside Graypaw* must banish the evil thoughts away. Must banish the evil thoughts away. Must banish the evil thoughts away.

Rusty: Tom cats are so easy to manipulate.

Bluestar behind her: I agree.

**Camera flash...**

Sandpelt: Wait! We got a problem. The next torture by _Alexander The Phoenix _has something to do with Graystripe being born female.

Shadefrost: ... In that case, CHANGE!

**Camera flash...**

Graypaw: You fought well for a kittypet.

Rusty: Kittypet? What are you saying? Stay away from me.

Lionheart: *comes out of a bush*Graypaw? Why did you run away? We weren't done with- ... Greetings, I'm Lionheart. I see you met my apprentice Graypaw, she's also my future mate.

Graypaw: Yup. He's my mentor.

Rusty: What? 2 against 1? Oh no! Please don't hurt me!

Lionheart: ... *stand on a corner* Must banish evil thoughts. Must banish evil thoughts. Must banish evil thoughts.

Rusty: Tom cats are so easy to manipulate.

Graypaw: Lionheart might be a handsome tom cat. But he moves on quickly and he likes she-cats way younger than him. You might have pretty much got a ticket for him to want you as mate.

Rusty: Is that good?

**Camera change.**

Shadefrost: I still have many flips bit I want to end this episode already along with Horror Survivor Show. Next torture! By Patchkit, Blackstar to mate with Feathertail.

Blackstar: Done.

Sandpelt and Fallenshadow: That was to be expected, and here's the video that we will show to the clans.

Clans after watching the movie: *Stares at Blackstar and Feathertail*

Feathertail: That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done.

Blackstar: It was a natural instinct that made me say that.

Clans: KILL THEM!

Shadefrost: Here are the weapons!

Goldpelt and Fallenshadow: We'll gather them away from the radio satellite.

Shadefrost: Next torture, lock female firestar in a room with a tv that plays paranormal activity 1 and 2 only and a chair by _Goldpelt._

Female Firestar: I demand to be released! *gets thrown to a room by Redstripe*

Redstripe: It has been handled.

Shadefrost: Well, see you guys next week. The author has tons of homework and he threw away all his time to update on this show. Bye!

Goldpelt: Dear Journal. Today was more calmer than last week, I guess it was okay. Now, I can finally relax since it's time to end the day.

Shadefrost: Bye for now!

* * *

**Author: That is all for now. Please review, it motivates me. You can also message me tortures. Bye for now, got to go do my homework. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Silverpelt and Touhou madness

**Shadus Tricefok of the Fifteen: Man, I change my usernames time to time a lot more often.**

**Tripp Campbell: So does Lost **_**in the Dreamworld**_**.**

**Shadus: You mean **_**Loststream?**_

**Sam Puckett: I think that was the name of her oc.**

**Shadus: Yeah it's Loststream's creator. May **_**Hawkfire111's **_**life becomes good soon. She can't update on her shows soon.**

**Tripp: Bummer.**

**Sam: I'm still kinda creeped out by the talking cats here.**

**Tripp: You'll get used to it.**

**Reisen: Why am I here?**

**Shadus: Enough with the mourning sadness. Let's get on with what happens to my mind.**

**Sam: You mean dork stuff?**

**Shadus: ... Poor Freddie. I can barely update on my shows because of Touhoumon, internet, deviantart, web chips challenge, fanfiction and facebook. I only own Shadefrost, Shadowclaw, Redstripe, Sandpelt, and Deathbringer. I don't own anyone else. I don't own Touhou, Icarly, I'm in the band, Warriors, Fred, Fallenshadow, Goldpelt, Silverpelt, and Titanic. Fallenshadow owns Fallenshadow and Goldpelt owns Goldpelt.*presses enter* Characters!**

**Shadefrost: Blue furred tomcat with darks stripes and blue piercing eyes. His power is changed to energy absorption to summon the power of fire, ice and wind (sometimes summoning thunder) and that power is considered in the middle of first class and second class. Sanity 9/10**

**Redstripe: Brown tomcat with brown stripes. Power is intelligence but he becomes insane by it. His power is considered third class. Amber eyes. Insane and sane time to time. Sanity 5/10**

**Sandpelt: Brown furred she-cat with green eyes. Suspects others easily and is quite sadistic. Her Second class power is revival. Sanity: 8/10**

**Goldpelt: Gold fur. The ability is to absorb other abilities and it is also First class. ****Gold furred tom with bright green eyes, loves sweets,****worst enemy:glen quagmire (family guy)****best friend - the whole "torturing the warriors" cast.****Why he wants firestar a shecat - when he was a tom, I was drinking mountain dew and he stole my whole box of twinkies.****His evil brother is Silverpelt, who is going to be introduced in the next episode.**** His g****irlfriend is a ginger shecat named Dragonfire (her nickname is Dragonflower)****  
****Sanity is 5/10**

**Fallenshadow: A black she-cat with red tabby stripes and crimson eyes. ****She is evil and a little cruel and twisted, but crazy and humorous. Good at getting others to do stuff for her, but when she hates someone she is likely to kill them. Loves Tigerstar but hates Breezepelt and Crowfeather.**

_Location Titanic in the Pacific Ocean._

_Time 9:30 am_

Shadefrost: Hello viewers welcome back to the Warriors Torture Show.

Sandpelt: Where we torture warriors and make their lives miserable or have the worst death ever only to be revived by my necromantic powers.

Goldpelt: ...And... etc.

Fallenshadow: Brought to you by-

Redstripe: *asleep*

Fallenshadow: (annoyed) *uses Tazer on Redstripe*

Redstripe: *wakes up* -the creators of the Fifteen,-

Everyone: -The RPG Lover inc.!

Shadus: As usual we have the lovely female Firestar strained in the room watching paranormal activities. The one that is a show.

Female Firestar: *breaks out of room through a wall* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *runs inside cabin* -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *fades away*

Goldpelt: I'll get her. *leaves*

Fallenshadow: Are we going to do this torture show or what.

Shadefrost: Well, the author is planning on making a mega-warriors show where you can torture, give them dares and truths or packages.

Sandpelt: Major spoiler.

Redstripe: I believe I can fly! *jumps off railing* I believe I can touch the sky.

Cinderheart: You can already touch the sky.

Redstripe: Good point. *falls to the ocean*

SFX - Splash

Shadefrost: Sandpelt save him. *grabs Sandpelt*

Sandpelt: What? *falls overboard* I CAN'T SWIM!

SFX – Splash.

Shadefrost: I command this show.

Fallenshadow: Aren't you already the host of this show.

Shadefrost: Hmm. I must have forgotten.

Silverpelt: *falls from the sky* I am now the commander of this ship and show. Everyone, get off.

Shadefrost: Says who?

Fallenshadow: Says him.

Ashfur: He has a good point.

Shadefrost: Says the tom-cat that tried to kill his crush's relatives and also tried to marry his relative that is somehow related to him by quite an unnoticeable family tree.

Ashfur: I still regret that.

Fallenshadow: So we try to stop that cat called Silverpelt from taking over this show.

Shadefrost: Yes, Fallenshadow. First of all, you're security, any other things you might ask?

Silverpelt: Hahahaha! *kidnaps Leafpool* surrender to me or I'll kill her.

Shadefrost: Oh we don't care about her.

Lionblaze: Yeah.

Jayfeather: True, this so true.

Leafpool: If I die, you two both die.

Lionblaze: ... Still not saving her, I'll just do everything that I always wanted to do before I die. *faces Sandstorm* Sandstorm, I've always loved you. Will you be my mate?

Sandstorm: ...

Shadefrost: ...

Silverpelt: ...

Leafpool: ...

Jayfeather: ...

Fallenshadow: ...

Fred: ^v^

Cinderheart: ... *sobs*

Shadefrost: Please excuse this awkward moment. You can go watch the cabin channel for now.

**Cabin halls...**

Female Firestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GHOSTS! *runs by*

Yuyuko: I told you its funs scaring her.

Shadowclaw: Who said I didn't agree.

**Room...**

Jayfeather: And then, after 5 hours of talking nonstop to blabbermouth Fred, I finally picked up the donut I dropped on Hollyleaf's lab waste and then I ate it.

Esteban: It's actually the 5 second rule, not 5 hour rule.

Jayfeather: No it's not,

Esteban: Yes it is.

Jayfeather: No it's not.

Esteban: Yes it is.

Jayfeather: IT IS NOT!

Esteban: YES! IT IS!

Jayfeather: IT IS NOOOOO!

Esteban: Fine, it's the five hour rule. I'm going to get something from the fridge. *gets soup*

Jayfeather: That smells delicious.

Esteban: Here you go.

Jayfeather: Thanks... Why do you have a scratch wound?

Esteban: I got scratched by Darkstripe. I was just waving a tasty treat when I accidentally swallowed it. He kept attacking me when I ate it afterwards. I was forced to heat him in the oven, throw him to Burger's manure pile, soak him on mysterious foul-looking chemicals that say hazardous and radioactive, then I drowned him in that soup case.

Jayfeather: Wow. When did that happened?

Esteban: About 10 minutes ago.

Jayfeather: *coughs* you meant you drowned him in that soup pot, the exact one you got my soup?

Esteban: Yeah. It's not like there's any prob- OH MY GOD!

Jayfeather: *vomits, coughs, vomits* You. Wait, I actually feel better.

Esteban: ... It was all part of my plan to cure you of your cold.

Jayfeather: Okay, by the way, what was that tasty treat you said you ate?

Esteban: Catnip.

Jayfeather: No wonder! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Esteban: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jayfeather: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Esteban: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jayfeather: HAHAHA- BEHIND YOU! DARKSTRIPE!

Esteban: Huh *looks at shoulder to see Darkstripe with knife* AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!

Jayfeather: AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!

Darkstripe: GRAAAH!

**Outside where Dustpelt, Thornclaw and Ashfur...**

Thornclaw: *sigh* I thought when my parents died, I wouldn't hear their stupid mating sounds. This is the worst day. Why do my parents has to be here right now.

Ashfur: You think you're having a bad day.

SFX – Explosion.

There's a hole beside the floor.

Reisen: *floats up* oops, sorry. We were battling each other Danmaku style.

Ashfur: Flying- to-to-to –twoleg!

Dustpelt: I`ve seen more things than you guys.

Reisen: Yeah, actually, I'm a lunarian rabbit that is 38 years old.

Thornclaw: You're older than Purdy!

**Purdy's quarters...**

Purdy: *wakes up* I felt a disturbance that someone insulted me.

**Back to where they are...**

Reisen: Yeah. Wait, you`re the cat that killed my sister! DIE! *points hands at Ashfur, and flexed it to make it look like a gun*

Ashfur: Hey watch this Dustpelt, I`m gonna pretend I`m going to die.

Reisen: *flexes fingers and energy bullet hits Ashfur*

Ashfur: AUGH! *crashes to the end of the hallway* uhh *dies of loss of blood*

Dustpelt: Way to go Ashfur! You really got me! You look so dead. You`re even holding your breathe and good work on the fake blood.

Thornclaw: O_O *dies of heart-attack*

Reisen: *gets grabbed by a mechanical arm from the hole* Nitori you`re cheap! *falls to the hole*

Dustpelt: I wonder where`s Ferncloud.

Ferncloud: *dipped on chemicals* IT BURNS! *runs past*

Hollyleaf: Come back Ferncloud, I need you for experiments. Spottedleaf ran away when she turned to a frog! I NEED YOU! *chases her*

Spottedleaf: *comes out of potted plant* phew, I thought I was a goner.

Cirno: *floats by and sees Spottedleaf* ooh, frog! *freezes Spottedleaf*

Spottedleaf: *frozen*

Cirno: HAHA! I'm gonna watch you defrost! *grabs the frozen block of Spottedleaf*

**Random cabin...**

Purdy: I finally got a new PS3.

Mousefur: Hopefully the game is called kill Purdy.

Longtail: I think Purdy massacre 64 is a lot better title of that game.

Purdy: Laugh all you want, you will all see what happens now.

Mousefur: Where did you get that by the way?

Purdy: From, E-BAY!

PS3: *falls apart*

Purdy: ... You used the E-bay trick.

**Deck...**

Shadefrost: And were back... With no corpses to hide. *pushes off Lionblaze's body off board*

Redstripe: *comes aboard dragging Sandpelt* thank a lot for not saving us.

Sandpelt: Land! *kisses floor*

Burger: May I inform you that cow poop has been spread there?

Sandpelt: ... *runs to the cabin*

Goldpelt: *walking towards them sees her, shrugs, and continues walking*

Fallenshadow: Silverpelt has been defeated and has been set up and gagged on a ready-to-launch cannon.

Silverpelt: *in a cannon* CURSE YOU ALL!

Shadefrost: Fallenshadow, where did you get that cannon?

Fallenshadow: From the E-B- storage.

Shadefrost: Does it have a note that says from E-bay?

Fallenshadow: Yeah, why ask?

Cannon pointing upwards: *points downwards*

SFX – BOOOM!

Fred: *looks at a hole on the Titanic* there's a hole.

Shadefrost: That.

Redstripe: ...I'll get the wooden planks and bolts.

Shadefrost: Please don't remind anyone of the hardware store.

Goldpelt: I just remembered that Lionblaze was stuck on an island with Heathertail. So who is the Lionblaze you killed?

Shadefrost: ... Ignore it. It's probably Hollyleaf's clone of Lionblaze.

Ferncloud: *runs by* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hollyleaf: COME BACK! *continues chasing* Lionblaze clone 1 is already dead!

**Island...**

Lionblaze: My creepy sister, Hollyleaf is tingling.

Heathertail: If I remember correctly, our three kits are going to be the start of Lionclan here?

Harekit: I can chase down your tail Flamekit!

Flamekit: I'm going to beat you first!

Bluekit: ... Tom-cats...

Lionblaze: Yeah. By the way I have a new Ipod.

Heathertail: Where did you get it?

Lionblaze: From E-bay. *Ipod explodes* I hate you for using that trick.

Heathertail: Hehe. Sucker.

**Titanic...**

Fallenshadow: Silverpelt had been launched to the bottom of the sea.

**Bottom of the sea...**

Silverpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *hits land* Wait a second, how can I breathe? Oh a bubble. My head's on a bubble.

Spongebob: Hi, I couldn't help but notice you fell from the surface. My name is Spongebob. What's yours?

Silverpelt: DIE SEA CREATURE THAT I HATE! *pulls out gun*

Spongebob: Nice to meet you DIE SEA CREATURE THAT I HATE! That's a pretty good name.

Patrick: I'm Patrick STAR!

Spongebob: *gets shot* hahaha! That tickles!

Bullet: *pops air bubble*

Silverpelt: *holds breathe, prepares to swim to the surface*

Spongebob: Not so fast, were going to give you a tour around Bikini Bottom.

Silverpelt: *EVIL GLARE*

**Titanic...**

Shadefrost: We should see what Female Firestar is doing right now.

Female Firestar: *walks out* so we go hunting ghosts now?

Reimu Hakurei: Yes... Man, I used to be a demon hunter. Now I'm working for a cat.

Goldpelt: That explains that. I want to see her in that room for an hour.

Fallenshadow: I kinda left her there with the TV on, so she was watching it for a whole month.

Shadefrost: ... Continuing on. Firepelt (Firestar's female self) had turned leader after becoming mates with Graystripe. While Sandstorm is her best friend whom her mate is Dustpelt while Ferncloud mated with-

Jayfeather: Were not interested in lame details that already happened in the past *disappears*

Jayleaf: Huh? Why am I female?

Shadefrost: Blame Firestar for being born female then. A lot of things change if Firestar was female.

Fallenshadow: Can there be enough madness about the past and reality changing.

Goldpelt: This was a rated T show/story.

Derek: *admiring self in mirror* Just tell us when we're going to perform.

Burger: *admiring the largest burrito ever made beside cow manure*Inform us later. I want to eat this thing.

Ash: *admiring Fred* why am I admiring you.

Tripp: *admiring girls on swimsuits walking past him*this is like the great days when Ash use to say Duyah.

Ash: I don't say that.

Tripp: Are you sure?

Ash: Duyah... Ohh.

Shadefrost: Enough with the parts not showing tortures. The viewers want tortures. *cuts rope*

Anvil falls beside Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: I think I just felt something that could have killed me.

Sandpelt: *drags Jayfeather and Esteban outside* guys, they're dead.

Female Firestar: This can be the only work of- FAIRY-GOR-PARENTS!

Reimu: Don't judge the fairies. Or else Cirno will freeze you.

Shadefrost: Touhou rocks.

Goldpelt: You'll get used to him- I mean her- saying it.

Fallenshadow: Actually- *takes picture* this is the work of greedy Darkstripe.

Redstripe: *walks out, sees dead bodies* SANDPELT! DON'T YOU DARE REVIVE THEM! *tackles Sandpelt causing both of them to fall off the railing*

SFX – Splash

Hollyleaf: *sobs beside dead Jayfeather* I needed you Jayfeather clone. Why do you have to die? *sobs*

Ferncloud: I'm finally saved from crazy Hollyleaf. *walks inside a room* huh *sees Darkstripe eating a heart* mother *faints*

Darkstripe: *looks around outside, drags Ferncloud inside* I wonder why she thought the gummy heart is a real heart. Probably because of the ketchup I put on it.

**Back outside...**

Jayfeather: *looks at dead Jayfeather* this is the original Jayfeather. I'm the clone.

Hollyleaf: *looks at clone* we have a lot of experiments to do Clone Jay*

Jayfeather: ... *cuts rope and an anvil falls on him and kills him*

Hollyleaf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

Shadefrost: I can simply use life mushrooms to revive them. NOT TURNING THEM INTO ZOMBIES! Oh by the way Hollyleaf. Extract their DNA quickly so you can make another clone.

Hollyleaf: *pulls out syringe*

Goldpelt: Next torture is for Dustpelt to play baseball with Tigerstar.

Dustpelt: *walks out* hey guys.

Tigerstar: You have to play baseball. Don't embarrass yourself too much on this torture.

Fallenshadow: Dustpelt must be bad on baseball.

Goldpelt: Oh you will see why I and Shadefrost came up with that idea. Aya, here comes the good part to capture.

Aya: This is going on the headlines.

Tigerstar: *throws three baseballs*

Dustpelt: *hit all*

Baseball 1: *hits Tigerstar in the lower region*

Tigerstar: !

Aya's camera: Snap.

Baseball 2: *hits Tigerstar in the mouth*

Tigerstar: MOH TIITH!

Aya's camera: Snap.

Baseball 2: Again with the lower area. *the baseball said where it's going to hit Tigerstar*

Aya's camera: Snap.

Aya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tigerstar: OWWWW! *chomps on ball and faints*

Shadefrost: That might be all the tortures we can do.

A meteor lands on Dustpelt, knives rained on Hollyleaf and bombs appeared beside Darkstripe.

Redstripe: *appears* I used Sakuya's time controlling watch. *shows watch*

Shadefrost: That's all for now.

SFX – BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Shadefrost: Tune in next time. By the way sorry for the long waiting.

**Shadus Tricefok: As I said I was sorry. Really sorry. I hope this made up for it.**

**Reisen: Ya think?**

**Shadus Tricefok: Nah I was kidding. Continue.**

Shadefrost: We really got you that time. You guys thought we were done with the episode with only 2 tortures.

Sandpelt: You sure got them. *sigh* I'm gonna watch something inside the cabin *leaves*

Cirno: Hooray!

Redstripe: Next torture is for Ashfur to take a bath in acid. *disappears and reappears close by with dead Ashfur on a wheelchair*

Redstripe mimicking Ashfur: Oh joy, another mind scarring torture. I'm also a dummy.

Cirno: Hooray!

Reimu: I still get paid for standing here right?

Shadefrost: Yes, and go man the Reimu Burger restaurant beside us. Redstripe be the cook. Let Goldpelt borrow the time stopping watch.

Goldpelt: Time stopping? Hmmm *thinks* hehe. Hehe.

Fallenshadow: *hits him with a racket* Just making him go back to reality. Don't mind me.

Esteban: *rises* man, I can't believe I lost against Jayfeather to a fake death contest.

Jayfeather: *rises* yeah, I sure got you beat. Oh look, even Thornclaw joined. I think he won the contest.

Cirno: Hooray! *freezes Thornclaw*

Ashfur: *gets dipped on acid by Fallenshadow*

Fallenshadow: Hey guys I think he's already dead.

Goldpelt: Let's throw him out!

Redstripe: *from the counter* and thus another corpse is wasted for nothing.

Reimu: *slaps her with tennis racket* get back to work.

Shadefrost: Agreed. *throws dissolving Ashfur out of the railing*

**At the surface of the water beside the Titanic-**

Silverpelt: *rises from the water* for a second I almost drowned there.

Scourge: Hey, want to form an alliance so we can take down those show owner with me. My mate Hollyleaf turned back to normal while I'm still a she-cat. Alliance?

Silverpelt: Sure, why not? *both of them gets dipped by acid* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Scourge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ashfur: *floats on surface*

**Titanic Deck –**

Fred: O_O *throws acid bucket away, leaves and whistles innocently*

Shadefrost: And the next one is for Brambleclaw to be attacked by a javelin.

Brambleclaw: *appears* darn, I want to see what happened after full house.

Fallenshadow: Eat javelin foul demon cat! *throws javelin spear*

Brambleclaw: I know you don't! *pulls out laser and zaps javelin spear*

Fallenshadow: I have another one! *prepares another one*

Brambleclaw: Ha! I can defend myself from anything!

Goldpelt: Hey Brambleclaw, where did you get that from?

Brambleclaw: It's from E-ba-... You almost used that trick against me!

Goldpelt: Was that a yes or no?

Brambleclaw: A yes.

Laser gun falls apart.

Brambleclaw: Oh * * * *...

Fallenshadow: Quote me, EAT JAVELIN FOUL MOUTHER DEMON CAT, Unquote me. *throws javelin*

Brambleclaw: *gets hit* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *flies to the ocean*

SFX – Splash.

Shadefrost: Tune in next time. Hopefully these are good enough. BYE!

Redstripe: *appears* Hi.

**Shadus Tricefok: Now that is all. Please review, it will highly motivate me. By the way, I'm planning to make a mega-show about a Warriors, truth or dare, package sending and torture show. Are you interested on it?**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

Rakuro Kamigama: Should I still continue this? I mean, reviews greatly motivate me but I'm not sure I even want to continue this anymore because of the status. Should I? Depending on the number of reviews, I will continue this


	7. Finale 1 of ? The Beggining of the End

**Chapter 1 – The start of a new day**

A blue furred cat with green eyes stared in front of the viewers.

"Testing, Testing" Shadowfrost kept saying.

"The camera is now working!" Shadowfrost shouted before pulling out a list. "Viewers of Warriors Dare Show, it is my eternal regret and joy to inform you that I will now stop posting warrior crack fics, dare shows, torture shows, and other humour focused story. I will be now focusing on making a proper story and crossovers with my favourite animes and games."

"We get the point! You said it at the last chapter!" a brown furred and green eyed she-cat shouted beside him.

Shadowfrost merely pulled out a film "But I have to say I did enjoy focusing my effort on these crack fics. And so I have decided, that I will run a small finale at each chapter properly."

A golden furred tom cat tackled him before pulling out a strange looking blue orb.

"WITH FREAKING EXPLOSIONS!" the cat shouted before smashing the orb.

Rainbow coloured ponies and yellow monkeys came out of nowhere throwing brown pellets everywhere.

"Danmaku Bullets!" Shadowfrost shouted before ducking under a desk.

"This can't be those things dumb cat" Ashfur mocked before a tank dropped on him. Out came Deathbringer "Hey people! I'm back!" the turret of the tank pointed itself at Fred. Hey Fred long time no see!

"You're not being paid to do that!" Sandpelt shouted at me as I gaped my mouth in shock. "Damn it stop it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" an explosion signified that Fred had been struck by a cannon ball.

A random poof of smoke transforms into Voldemort with a beard. A farting noise sounded as everything became quiet. All eyes focused on Voldemort.

Harry Potter who looks perfectly normal before he married someone stared at him with disbelief. "What did you do?"

Voldemort laughed maniacally before answering "I farted"

Everyone yelped in shock. "How gross!" Harry shouted.

"AND I CAN'T SMELL IT!" Voldemort continued laughing maniacally before pulling out his wand. "Now I will take over this show!"

An explosion occurring close to him signified Deathbringer's tank have started to attack him. Deathrbinger glared at him "Only I will be able to take over this show!"

"Hey, what about me!" Shadowclaw shouted still handcuffed to a gorilla that occurred out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Both Deathbringer and Voldemort shouted before striking Shadowclaw with their own attacks.

Shadowclaw merely smiled before pulling out a shield. "SHIELD OF DEST-" His last words weren't heard as the explosions covered him and he was flung out of the studio.

Voldemort turned his attention to Deathbringer who did the same. Everyone else grabbed a bag of popcorn Hawkfire had made. "Now it is just you and me."

Deathbringer smirked before launching another cannon ball at Voldemort. Time seemed to slow down as the cannon ball approached Voldemort. Voldemort only jumped and did a 360 spin matrix style to avoid the cannon ball.

The cannon ball was dodged, and it struck Hawkfrost immediately launching him off the ship. Everyone danced happily as Hawkfrost have finally been killed off the warriors book. Oh wait, didn't he die a long time a-

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Sandpelt shouted before attacking me with her chainsaw. Help me.

Falconswoop then randomly appeared and attacked Voldemort with Voldemort's screams reaching everyone.

"So do you guys like the third story version of this chapter? This is my last chapter in this fic." Shadowfrost said clenching his fists. "Goodbye folks, it has been nice knowing you."

**End of chapter…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT!**

Deathbringer gritted his teeth in anger before smirking. Another cannonball was launched at Voldemort again in slow mode. Voldemort drew out his wand again before aiming it at the tank. Voldemort used his wand to drag out a severely injured Ashfur and blocked the cannonball with his body. Ashfur screamed out in pain as he felt his insides were rocked.

Deathbringer gaped in shock before launching more missiles at Ashfur, seemingly intent on destroying Ashfur.

"Guess who have watched the final part of Deathly Hallows?" Shadowfrost asked before turning the speed back to normal with his remote control which he borrowed from a certain scientific movie.

With the said, everyone started killing each other, warrior cats, ponies and monkeys included.

"WOOOO!" Cloudtail yelled before pulling out a machine gun.

"… How did you get that?" Brightheart asked curiously and slowly padding towards the body of a still alive Ashfur.

"Call of Duty" Cloudtail's eyes have turned red before setting loose bullets toward Brightheart. Brightheart merely jumped back and used Ashfur as a human…. I mean cat shield again.

**Chapter 2 No sympathy for the still living Ashfur**

A random train fell on Cloudtail with Yakumo Yukari sitting on top.

"Combo!" Deathbringer shouted after running over Voldemort with his tank.

The train exploded into smithereens with flames covering everything around it. From the distance you could see Redstripe who have aimed his rocket launcher at it.

"Double combo" he whispered.

Another explosion occurred at Cloudtail's body.

"Triple combo!" Deathbringer shouted again.

Cloudtail moaned as Brightheart threw Ashfur to a spike bed. Brightheart licked Cloudtail. "Why do you have to die?"

Cloudtail smiled "Looks like fate had this happen to me all along."

From far away, you could see a child vampire. Manipulator of fate, Remilia Scarlet started humming innocently.

"You can't die" Brightheart started crying as everybody else gave them a glance before continuing with their fight.

"Sadly it is happening" Cloudtail whispered to her with closed eyes. "But if I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" Cloudtail reopened his red eyes and pulled out a grenade out of nowhere.

An explosion covered both of them.

"Quadruple combo!" Remilia scarlet said before snapping her fingers.

A Wailord fell on Cloudtail's body.

"Umm, Fifth combo!" Falconswoop shouted before assaulting Remilia with her Angry Mode on.

"STOP!"

An ear piercing voice commanded all of the living fighters to stop fighting.

Master Hand levitated in front of Shadowfrost as he bowed down. "I am ashamed of you all, you shouldn't be all fightin-"

"EYE AM THE STRONGEST!" A beam of ice struck Master Hand completely freezing him. Cirno hovered above him before laughing before being struck by a cannon ball.

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging. And all hell breaks loose. The end.

The screen changed to show the author with a closed book on his hands. "And this is why I don't make finale chapters."

Derby from the Mr. Young show appeared behind him "That doesn't explain why behind us they are still fighting out there."

A screeching sound was suddenly heard throughout the studio. The author's eyes turned to fear before he shouted "Everyone duck for cover!"

The Author, Derby, Mr. Young and Zack Morton ducked for cover as a railgun pierced through the bullet proof shield followed by several missiles. Most noticeable however is a hotdog transforming into Starscream before launching itself to the location of Goldpelt controlling a tank.

"Seriously what is going on!" Adam Young shouted as a large disembodied head fell right in front of him.

"Yukkuri shiteitte ne!" the Dosuyukkuri shouted before being blasted into cookies, courtesy of Redstripe and his Gantz X-Rifle.

"Science will prevail over anything!" he shouted before grabbing a lightsaber he got from an unconscious Palpatine and jumping off to the fighting crowd. Visser Three also followed him with a Nightfury Dragon form.

Derby turned to the author "Hey, are you planning on using all of your knowledge about everything you know?"

"I am!" the author shouted before laughing maniacally and burning sheeps started flying everywhere. All of them exploding near a crawling yet heavily mutilated Ashfur.

"Please kill me…" he muttered before looking up to Deathbringer who got off his tank and presumed to have given it to Goldpelt.

"Nope" Deathbringer threw a 1-up mushroom at Ashfur fully healing him. He then grabbed a bat from Team Fortress before proceeding to beat up Ashfur with it.

"Isn't this supposed to be our zone" Firestar asked confused. "Isn't this the Warriors Torture Show? I mean I am glad that I'm normal now and everything."

Everyone turned to him before looking at each other. These very words made sure that every single non Warriors character targets the clan cats along with the other cats.

**Chapter 3 Firestar's regretful words**

A beam of light shined on Firestar before the Particle Cannon attacked him. Now nothing remains of the pacifist leader of Thunderclan, except for a bone which is slowly reforming into Firestar.

Now Ashfur, who have managed to escape Deathbringer somehow has escaped to the outside of the studio, only to discover that the studio was on top of the Titanic.

"Seriously?" Ashfur asked to no one. He turned to the lifeboats before noticing a large megatsunami coming in their way.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Extrememaniac's voice could be heard near the tsunami with him surfing on top.

Ashfur looked around before starting to plead to Starclan. Behind him, the chainsaw massacre guy Bob, Godzilla, Albert Wesker and Chuck Norris slowly starts to approach him. What happened next should be left to the viewers.

Meanwhile inside, after a series of explosions and screams of pain, everyone turned to an opening door. Ashfur came inside covered in blood. "I curse you all" that was his last words as he dropped dead to the floor.

Everyone that is not a cat then danced with the Party Rock Anthem music on the radio courtesy of Starscream as a DJ. The music also revived the dead Firestar.

"Hey I'm alive!" Firestar looked around to see all of his clanmates heavily injured glaring at him intently. Firestar sighed before murmuring "I regret everything."

The next attacks were all focused on Firestar before being refocused on the clan cats.

**This is my finale…. Part 1 of Finale but how many finale parts do I have? Don't worry, I will end this finale with a bang. Expect an update here soon.**

**PS, last reviewer of mine that has no name. Who the hell are you? If you expect me to reply to that properly then at least create an account. Don't expect me to continue this just because you say so or want to be my best friend. I have a social life too**


End file.
